


Worth More Than a Dustpan and Brush

by Natileroxs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs
Summary: Ludwig Héderváry-Braginski is looking for his five elder brothers, all separated by their birth parents and circumstance.Loosely based on the show 'Long Lost Family' and the headcanon that England and Prussia are twins.





	1. Part 1 - Torn Apart by Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea for a while but it may be a while before you'll get another chapter. I want to finish Leave Me Alone first.

_“Big Bruder!” (‘Brother’) Ludwig’s voice cried out in the silence. He crawled over to his brother Gilbert._

_The elder boys simply pet the three-year-old's head and settled the boy on the bed next to him. Two photographs sat on his hands, faded and dusty._

_Ludwig knew they were from their Vater’s box, one which was forbidden to both boys.Which meant Gilbert had stolen them. Ludwig wondered why. Why risk Vater’s wrath for a pair of dirty old photographs which probably didn’t mean anything? (‘Father’)_

_“They do,” Ludwig covered his mouth. He hadn’t realized he’d said that out loud. He could feel a slight blush rising in his cheeks and Gilbert laughed._

_“Kesese, you see West,” A name Gilbert had given him since it was the first word he said – the second had been Gilbert. “This photo is the only one with everyone in it.”_

_Everyone? But there were lots of photos of him, Gilbert and Vater around._

_Noticing his confusion, Gilbert elaborated, holding the photo in front of Ludwig’s face so he could see._

_Ludwig only recognized two people, Gilbert and their Vater. Gilbert looked as old as Ludwig currently was and Vater looked the same as always, stern and unhappy._

_There were four other boys in the photo. One stood next to Vater and looked about eight or maybe nine. He was quite tall and had a shock of dark red hair, which was equally as visible and his emerald green eyes and_ slight _frown, despite the poor quality of the photograph._

_The next boy, standing next to the first, looked only about a year younger. He had reddish-brown hair and an expression that wasn’t sure if it wanted to be a smile or a frown. It was closer to a frown though._

_Boy number three had very light red hair, a combination of ginger and blonde. He stood on the other side of the photograph, closer to Gilbert. He had a very cheeky smile on his face,_ contrast _to the others in the photo._

_Last, right next to Gilbert, was a blonde boy with emerald green eyes. He had one of the biggest frowns Ludwig had ever seen. Gilbert didn’t seem to mind, though._

_There was also a woman behind Gilbert, holding a small baby. She was beautiful, long ginger hair and green eyes. She also had incredibly thick eyebrows, which she shared in common with the other four boys._

_“Who are they?” Ludwig scrunched up his face in confusion. Gilbert chuckled, first pointing to the boy next to him in the photo._

_“That’s Arthur,” Gilbert grinned. “He’s my twin,”_

_“Twin?”_

_“Twins are when you and your siblings were born at the same time,” Ludwig nodded._

_“Anyway, Arthur is my twin Bruder and your big Bruder,”_

_Big Bruder? But Gilbert was his only big brother._

_“You’re my big Bruder!” He pointed to the elder and Gilbert simply shook his head._

_“You can have more than one. And he’s not your only other big brother, all those boys are too,” Gilbert ran his chalk-white finger along the photograph, circling the other three before pointing to the eldest._

_“That’s Alistair, our eldest Bruder. He was very protective,” Ludwig bit his lip, frowning. He didn’t know that word._

_“He always protected us from baddies and mean people,” Gilbert told him. Ludwig grinned, he was happy that Alistair was his big Bruder. He was so caught up in his glee that he almost didn’t hear Gilbert whisper,_

_‘I wish you could have met him,’_

_Almost. “Huh?”_

_“Oh,” Gilbert quickly turned to the photo again and pointed to another, the brunet. Ludwig dropped his question. “This is Patrick,” He then pointed to the ginger. “And that is Seamus,”_

_Ludwig nodded, less excited now that a question had occurred to him. But Gilbert wouldn’t let him get a word in sideways._

_“We would run around and go hunting with Vater,” The elder brother motioned with his hands. “And then Mutter would call us in to have dinner,”(‘Mother’)_

_“Mutter?” Ludwig tilted his head. Gilbert frowned. It made, the younger regret saying anything._

_Gilbert quickly put on a smile. He pointed to the woman in the photo. “That’s our Mama. She was the one who brought clothes and toys and hugged you when you were sad,”_

_“Like you?” Ludwig asked. Gilbert’s cheeks went bright red, blood saturating his almost translucent skin._

_“No, I’m not a Mama. Mutter’s are girls,”_

_“But you do those things...” Ludwig protested weakly._

_“I guess... But I’m just your big Bruder. Big Bruder's can do that too,” Gilbert told him. “But that’s not important. That’s her in the photo and in her arms is you! My little baby Bruder back when he was an even littler baby Bruder!”_

_Ludwig pondered this, frowning. “But big Bruder... where are they now? Why is it just me, you and Vater?” Gilbert sighed and pet Ludwig on his head._

_“You’ll find out soon enough...”_

* * *

 

He understood now what Gilbert meant. From the pieces that he’d scrounged up about his life before and all that his Мама, Anya and husband had done to help, he now knew why they’d all been split apart. (Мама – Mother in Ukrainian) (Anya – Mother in Hungarian)

Although fate had been a key participator, it was primarily their parents and the pair’s conflicting views that had ripped the family to shreds.

The initial split had triggered everything to spiral out of control.

He hypothesized that it was his biological Mother which had started it. She had, more than likely, had something against his biological Father calling him Ludwig, a German name. She did name his other brothers English names.

She then decided to leave with the sons she called her own and left Ludwig, Gilbert and their biological father to their own devices.

The trio moved into the heart of Berlin. Despite the bustle of city life and dangers of thieves and kidnappers, their father left him and Gilbert home for days at a time.

“Ludwig?” A rough voice dragged him out of his stupor. Lars stood, pipe to his lips. His brow was creased in almost masked worry. Maybe Ludwig had been staring out at the grey skies a little too long. He still wasn’t used to the common downpour that England had.

“Were you thinking about your family again?” Lars asked. The man had grown up an only child. The only sibling, he’d ever had, died young.

That’s what Ludwig feared for his brothers. That he was looking for people who were long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert is six in the flashback and Ludwig is three, obviously.
> 
> I ran this through a few grammar and spell checks but I am looking for a beta reader if anyone is up for it
> 
> Names - Canon and Headcanon
> 
> Ludwig - Germany  
> Gilbert - Prussia  
> Arthur - England  
> Alistair - Scotland  
> Patrick - Wales  
> Seamus - Northern Ireland  
> Vatter - Germania  
> Mutter - Britannia  
> Mama - Ukraine  
> Anya - Hungary  
> Lars - Netherlands


	2. Part 1 - Days Get Longer and Longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter before I go away. I promise to get more regular chapters once all my holidays are over and I finish Leave Me Alone.

He was only a year old when he was left alone with his four Ludwig was only a year old when his birth mother up and left with four of his brothers.

He was only a year old when he moved to the heart of Berlin with his only brother left and his birth father.

He was only a  year old when he was left alone with his four-year-old brother looking after him when it should have been his mother

Ludwig supposed this was why he held such discontent for his birth parents. Because they had thrown him and his brothers, barely having lived their lives, into chaos.

Apparently, the fact he was a year old didn’t matter to his father. Despite the fact Gilbert had been four; he would be up at three in the morning, calming his baby brother who cried long into the morning. Cried for his mother.

Who he would never see again.

* * *

 

Ludwig’s birth father, in which now Ludwig spoke of with disappointment in his tone, was at the bottom of the list of what you would consider a good parent.

The foolishness that his birth father had undertaken was probably his undoing.

You see, Ludwig’s day as a three-year-old started like this. At five in the morning, every time, he’d be woken by the sound of his birth father sneaking back in the house, liquor on his breath.

He would creep through the front door and wander down the hall; feet catching all the loose floorboards and making them creak loudly.

It would be hell if he made a sound. So he would lie in his bed, frozen still, listening for when his father slams his door shut. Then Ludwig would wait to hear his father’s soft snores before he could relax again.

For an hour or so, Ludwig would rest in his bed, careful to not make too much noise as to not wake his father. Despite the fact, the man was down for the count, as always.

Gilbert would shake him awake at seven. Then he would realize that he’d fallen asleep again. He would get up and watch as Gilbert made the both of them breakfast. It was usually small and the two mostly focused on not being too loud.

By ten, father was up again. Ludwig and Gilbert hid from their father then. Once he was gone, Ludwig would help his brother open the curtains and windows. Letting the light in made the house have a more open feel. It lifted their hearts and into the evening the house would be much more peaceful.

Ludwig felt safest when his father was not home. The man had such an aura that when he was gone, the apartment felt so much happier, brighter. So he dreaded when his father returned.

* * *

 

One morning Ludwig wasn’t woken by his father.

He was woken by an odd rattling noise that didn’t make him feel well. It was followed by an almost choking noise and the sound of liquid hitting something.

The combination made Ludwig sick to his stomach and sped his heart. He tried to calm his anxiety and cracked his eyes open.

Light.

It was piercing. Once Ludwig fully opened his eyes he could see it was coming from the bathroom.

He looked over at Gilbert’s bed, hoping he was in the same predicament as him and could help. He noticed with a start that Gilbert wasn’t there.

Was that him in the bathroom?

Without making any noise, Ludwig pushed his covers back and slid off the bed, tiptoeing to the bathroom.

What he saw was Gilbert, head almost fully in the sink with crimson splayed across his mouth and the sink itself. Ludwig knew it was blood.

He also identified that sound from before as coughing.

“Bruder?” Gilbert froze at Ludwig’s voice.

“Ludwig? What are you doing out of bed? It’s not time to get up yet,”

“But you’re up,” Ludwig’s heart fell as he saw Gilbert’s face drop from fake cheer to real exhaustion.

Now Ludwig could see the fatigue Gilbert had suffered. His eyes had heavy bags under them, eyes redder than normal. His skin was almost see-through, somehow worse than normal. By stark contrast, his cheeks were bright red, like his lips and the liquid dripping off his chin.

Without needing prodding, Ludwig sprung into action, going about wiping Gilbert’s mouth with a facecloth. The albino managed to give him a forced smile. Ludwig his brother away from the sink and dragged him to the couch where he forced Gilbert to lay.

“Bucket, cold water,” Gilbert’s weak voice whispered. Ludwig nodded and retrieved the items with another facecloth. He knew this part. It was what Gilbert used to do when he got sick.

Ludwig soaked the facecloth in water and folder it up before placing it on Gilbert’s forehead. He could feel the elder shiver as the cold water did its job.

Despite the small droplets crawling down and getting tangled in his snow-white hair, Gilbert managed to smile at Ludwig. The blond crawled forward and settled himself on Gilbert’s side. The elder clutched him tight and they both fell asleep together, forgetting about the bucket and bathroom light.

* * *

 

Alaric, with his drunken and hazed mind, definitely didn’t see that bucket until water was spilled across the floor.

He immediately sobered up and stared down at the two figures lying on his couch. For a second he thought they were intruders but realized that they were just his two sons. What they were doing out on the couch together was a mystery to him.

It wasn’t like he really cared though. He was too tired for this. So he walked right past them and suddenly remembered the bucket when his foot met the now empty plastic.

He growled deep in his throat but picked up the bucket anyway, taking it to the bathroom.

The light was on still. Did those two think he was made of money? Or that electricity was free?

Ugh, he didn’t need to deal with it now. He tossed the bucket inside and switched off the light. Rolling his eyes once more, he made it to his room to sleep and forget about the duo lying on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warn you it will get a bit sad next chapter. 
> 
> Alaric - Germania
> 
> In this chapter, Gilbert is six and Ludwig is three.


	3. Part 1 - And Then There Was One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's another chapter. May or may not be another one in a while. I seem to just enjoy writing this one so much...
> 
> Definitely better quality this chapter, tbh.

Gilbert getting ill turned out to not be a one-off thing. In fact, it was much worse than that.

Oddly enough, Gilbert got sick much more than a regular person. Ludwig heard his Vatter whisper something about him being a ‘disgusting albino’. Despite the cruel way the man had phrased it, Ludwig was more focused on the second half. He wishes he knew what _Albino_ meant but suspected it wasn’t very good.

But it didn’t stop him from worrying. He worried and worried and worried.

Because, despite being five, he was given the burden of looking after and caring for a frail and sick nine-year-old.

Ludwig cooked now. Most days Gilbert couldn’t leave his bed let alone take on the culinary duties. So Ludwig did them. He cooked and cleaned and opened the house up all by himself.

Gilbert still smiled, but it was the sort of tight pulled smile that was full of guilt. Ludwig knew his Bruder wanted more than anything for Ludwig to not have to work for anything. He shouldn’t have to.

Neither of them should have to.

But, since Gilbert couldn’t do anything, he didn’t. Despite the longing in his eyes, he didn’t. Because Ludwig had made it quite obvious from the start that he wasn’t allowed to leave his bed. This was merely because if the white-haired boy tried to take on any of the chores, he would end up collapsing and forcing Ludwig to drag the, uncomfortably light, boy back to bed.

It wasn’t fair. Both boys had found themselves repeating the three-word sentence often, Gilbert more so. Both felt sympathy for the other and wished to help as much as they could.

Life wasn’t fair though.

Was it?

Did some people live happy childhoods, not having to cook and clean. Being able to play and cry and enjoy life to the fullest?

Maybe...

* * *

 

Ludwig reached over to give Gilbert his medicine. But the boy pushed it away.

Gilbert’s fever had gotten worse. Ludwig had been sure that Gilbert's health had been on the rise. But now this...

Whatever Ludwig did, he couldn’t seem to get his brother’s temperature down. The medicine only seemed to ease Gilbert’s pain a little.

So why was he refusing it? He hadn’t before. Every other time he had taken it with a will of steal, no matter the taste.

“You have to take it, Bruder!” Ludwig urged, pushing the spoon closer. The albino turned his head away yet again.

“Nein,” Gilbert’s raspy voice barely echoed through the walls.

“But-“

“No buts. I am not taking it. Not now,” Gilbert’s voice held a stubbornness that Ludwig didn’t think he’d be able to break. There was something strange about his answer that concerned Ludwig though.

“Not now? What’s different about now? It’s the normal time you take your medicine and it has never fazed you before,”

Gilbert didn’t look him in the eye.

“Why won’t you take it?” Ludwig pressed on.

Gilbert stayed silent.

“Gilbert!”

“Nein! I won’t tell you!” Gilbert yelled, shocking Ludwig to his very core. For once, Ludwig was completely speechless.

But he was shaken out of his state when some liquid dripped onto the covers. He sighed loudly but relented, taking the bottle and empting the contents of the spoon into it.

He just didn’t understand why Gilbert refused his help. He was much sicker than other times. So...

“Why now?”

Gilbert looked up again. For a few minutes he was silent. “I won’t tell you,” His voice was quieter now, as if he had lost his energy. He looked upset, with tears pricking at his eyes and threatening to fall. Ludwig didn’t know what had made him this way but it was terrifying.

“Why won’t you?” Gilbert glared, but the intent just wasn’t there.

The two stayed quiet for a while, the silence only being broken by their breathing and occasional shifting on Ludwig’s part.

“I don’t want to tell you,” Gilbert finally said, tears slowly making there way down his face. Instead of making eye contact, Ludwig decided to chase the tears with his own eyes. He watched them race down the albino’s face and meet at his chin before dripping together onto the bright but old comforter.

Ludwig could feel tears of his own prick at his eyes, confused as to why they did so.

“Please tell me,” Ludwig almost pleaded, voice slightly choked because he knew it was going to be something bad.

**_He was almost too right. And that’s what made his soul sink when he thought back on it._ **

Almost too scared to hear the answer, Ludwig looked anywhere that wasn’t Gilbert. His eyes bounced around the room, staring at the curtains, sheets, lights and even the bottle of medicine that had been long forgotten on the side table.

“I-I can’t,” Gilbert’s voice wobbled. “You’ll worry and be sad and I don’t want that,”

“I promise I won’t be sad,” Ludwig didn’t feel so confident in keeping that promise though.

“You will be!” Gilbert protested. Ludwig didn’t think he could be any more upset then he was at that very moment. Confusion, axiety and frustration were not a good combination. Especially with the added feeling that something horrible was going to come from Gilbert’s mouth that would shatter everything.

Gilbert looked to his hands, biting his lip as he cried silently. Shudders started racking his body and he let out a sudden gut wrenching sob. Ludwig quickly drew him into a hug as Gilbert cried harder, not caring about the growing wet patch on his shirt.

This is what crushed his soul. This moment when everything broke.

“I-I won’t get better,” Gilbert said between hiccups, voice oddly loud in Ludwig’s ears. Everything else had been muted. “I’m just getting worse. I know what’s coming from me, Ludwig,”

The younger boy almost knew what was coming because his heart had almost stopped.

“I’m going to die, Ludwig. Very, very soon...”

Time froze. Then, three things happened at once.

Gilbert went limp in his arms.

Ludwig let out one of the most ear splitting screams in existence.

And the front door slammed loudly.

But, despite his Vatters loud grumbling, Ludwig didn’t stop his cries. His voice grew horse before leaving him all together.

Silently screaming, he shook Gilbert roughly, hoping to restore consciousness to him. His Vatter made his way to the boys room, pausing to take in the sight of his youngest son clutching the limp body of his brother for dear life.

Ludwig’s Vatter made a split second desicion and pulled Ludwig away from his brother. The boy cried harder and didn’t let go of Gilbert but his grip was weakening. Once he’d finally been detached, he was practically thrown across the room.

“Pack your things. Now,” Ludwig did as he was told, working on autopilot as he went about getting his backpack and stuffing his most prized possetions inside.

Once he was done, he turned to go back to his brother. He needed to arouse Gilbert from his slumber and scold him for scaring Ludwig so much.

Because Gilbert wasn’t dead. He was only sick.

Nothing more.

Most of the trip ended up blurred together. It went too quickly, from his Vatter carrying Gilbert’s unconscious body to the car, unceremoniously dumping him and strapping him in the backseat to Ludwig being forced into the front.

The car ride was spent in silence. Ludwig stared out the window for a solid seven hours. Or he thought it was. It felt shorter than that. Maybe twenty minutes at the most.

Later, he would ponder why he didn’t believe Gilbert. Why he had been so convinced that his brother was just playing an elaborate trick on him.

But, as he sat in that car, all he could think was how his Vatter was being ridiculous and that he should stop overreacting.

He didn’t notice where they were until his Vatter slowed the car down. He’d drived seven hours straight so Ludwig knew they must have crossed at least one country boarder.

And he was right, as there was a sign which said ‘Vienna General Hospital’ and some other stuff. So they were in Austria. Why?

They stopped in front of a tall, dark building with a single streetlamp in front of it which flickered too much to be classed as properly functioning.

The streetlamp cast an odd shadow on his Vatter when he got out of the car. Once awkwardly reaching into the back and pulling out Gilbert, he carried the boy towards the porch of the intimidating building.

From Ludwig’s unstrategic position, all he could see was his Vatter crouch down. When he rose, it wasn’t with Gilbert in his arms.

What?

What the hell was his Vatter doing? Was he leaving Gilbert there? What was he thinking? Gilbert needed to get home and back to bed. Why were they in Vienna when they should be in Berlin with Gilbert laying in bed and Ludwig cooking some warm broth on the stove?

But no, Ludwig’s Vatter came back to the car, started the engine and pulled away from the curb, leaving Gilbert away.

Forever.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so sad. 
> 
> Initially, this chapter was going to go a lot a lot different but when I started writing, it ended up going this way.


End file.
